You liked it!
by SoulEaterFanFiction
Summary: My first fan fiction story!Well back to my summary: Truth or dare is a really fun game...


A/N: My first fan fic! I will remember it always! I no it kind of sucks and it is short, but it's my first. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I see people do funny disclaimers, so I guess I'll give it a shot. Okay, here it goes: I went to FUNimation studio's and went right up to them and said ," Give me Soul Eater!". They were so frightened by me, they just handed it over! When I went home, I went to go show my dog. When I held it up to his face, he ate it! So, my dog owns Soul Eater(JK XD) I don't own Soul Eater or any other brand mentioned in this fic.

Soul and Maka went to Kid's place for a 'private' party for Thanksgiving. Only Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, and Corona, were invited.

After having a huge dinner, they wanted to play games. "I know! I know!," Patty began," Let's play truth or dare!". They hadn't played that in a while. They were all 16 the last time they played (I imagined them 18 in this, it's their last year at Shibusen). They thought about that last time at another 'private' party, and played that. They remembered Black Star in a tutu, Kid doing something unsymmetrical, Patty doing some prank call to professor Stein, Corona was asked if she was a girl or boy (she is a girl in my mind), Tsubaki sang a song, but Soul and Maka didn't remember what they did. 'Oh well, it probably wasn't important anyway,' Soul and Maka both thought. So they just nodded their heads. Liz went into the kitchen and grabbed an empty bottle and placed in on the floor as she sat down. The rest of them made a circle around the bottle. Next to Liz was Kid, then Patty, then Black Star, then Tsubaki, then Corona, then Maka, then Soul, and back to Liz. The technicians were sitting next to their weapons, how ironic. "Who wants to spin first?" Maka asked. "THE GREASTEST! DUH!" Black Star answered, leaning into the circle to reach for the bottle and spin it. It landed on Kid. "I dare you to… wear unsymmetrical underwear and jump into a pool, to the very left of the pool!" Black Star said. "But that's so… UNSYMMETRICAL!" Kid yelled. "Gotta' do it Kid," Liz calmly told Kid. Black Star handed a pair of underwear(Kid didn't want to know where he got them) and went into the bathroom to change. He didn't bother to go back into the room, he just went out in the backyard to his giant pool. "OKAY!," He yelled so loud that the all of Nevada could hear him! They all got up and ran to the back of the house to look out the window that showed the whole backyard. They looked to the left of the pool and saw Kid, just in his underwear. Kid started to mumble something, "I'm stupid unsymmetrical garbage! All I am is fifthly junk! I am SHI-". He was cut off by Soul," Just jump!'. Kid jumped into the freezing water. "CRAP! THIS IS FREEZING!" Kid cursed, which he hardly ever did! He jumped out of the water and into the warm house. They all just laughed their heads off while Kid changed back into his normal clothes.

They all sat back into the circle and Kid spun this time. It landed on Patty, "Patty, go beat someone up… SYMMETRICALY!" Kid told Patty. "Gotcha!" was all Patty said and pulled Black Star up and started to punch him and kick him. "Good choose," Kid said with a devious grin.

When Patty was done, Black Star was bleeding and covered with bruises. Patty spun the bottle. It landed on Tsubaki. "Tsubaki! I dare you to go outside and kiss the fist random guy you see!" Patty exclaimed. "Wha- Then I would be cheating on Bla-" Tsubaki was interrupted when Black Star nudged he and gave her a 'don't tell them!' kind of look. They had been trying to keep it a secret, but Tsubaki didn't like to keep secrets, they knew that they were dating anyway. Tsubaki didn't say another word and got up and walked out onto the sidewalk. They all went up to the window. A guy passed by and Tsubaki grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. She then pushed him away and ran inside.

They all sat on the floor once again and Tsubaki spun the bottle. It landed on Corona. "Truth this time! Who do you like?" Tsubaki asked as she leaned closer to Corona and smiled. "Um… I don't know." Corona answered. Kid then went up and whispered something in her ear. She smiled a little and said, "Kid." They all just stared at her and Kid. "Seriously?" Soul whispered to Maka. "I always sensed something about those two," Maka replied with a little grin.

Corona spun the bottle. It landed on Maka. "Um…hmm. I dare you to give Spirit a hug," Corona commanded Maka. "WHAT!" Maka yelled. "You HAVE to, it's the rules," Soul taunted her. She gave him a 'Maka Chop' and said, "Fine." She walked over to the phone and called her father. As soon as he heard, he was there in a blink of an eye. She gave him the quickest hug that any of them had ever seen, then she sat back in the circle. Spirit started to cry and jumped out of the window because he was disappointed by the hug. He lived through the fall though.

Maka spun the bottle. It landed on Liz. "Truth. Do you wish that Patty acted, well, more… her age?" Maka asked. "Mmm… Yes. I actually do most of the time," Liz answered calmly, looking at Patty. Patty wasn't really paying any attention, she was just playing with her giraffe and giggling.

Liz spun the bottle. It landed on Black*Star. "I dare you to go sing 'I'm A Little Tea Pot' naked, in the center of town!" Liz exclaimed. "Easy!" Black*Star yelled as he took off all his clothes and ran into the center of town (It is visible from Kid's house) and started singing 'I'm A Little Tea Pot'. He got A LOT of stares. He didn't care, he liked being the center of attention anyway.

Black*Star returned and spun the bottle. It landed on Soul. Black*Star grinned and so did all their friends when Black*Star said,"Same as last time?" Soul and Maka tried to think of what happened last time and then, they remembered- "Oh crap.." They said as they got up to run, but were stopped by Liz and Patty. "How long do you want to do it this time?" Black*Star asked with a grin. "As short as possible, please!" Soul pleaded. "Hmm… 30 seconds!" Black*Star announced. Soul and Maka just looked at each other. "You have to kiss for 30 seconds! Now start!" Black*Star impatiently told the two. They had no choice, so they just closed their eyes and inched closer to each other until their lips met. They stayed that way for the whole 30 seconds.

When their time was up, they didn't hesitate to break apart. They started to spit on the ground as soon as they were free. "Oh come on! You know you liked it!" Black*Star tried to convince the two. The two just blushed madly and didn't say anything. Then Liz blurted out, "Oh my god! They did like it!"

They didn't know what to say. This time, they had to admit that they did like it. Then, Black*Star and Liz started to shake their friends and kept repeating,"Tell me you didn't like it!" Soul and Maka had no choice to say what they really wanted to say if they wanted their friends to stop shaking them. So they just blurted it out at the same time, "IF I SAID I DIDN'T LIKE IT I WOULD BE LYING!" Liz and Black*Star just stared at them in amazement. "It's about time!" Kid suddenly spoke. "But this isn't suppose to happen!" Black*Star whined. "Well sorry!" Soul and Maka said sarcastically. "Well if that is how you really feel," Liz said when she finally got a hold of herself. Then Tsubaki said, "This was the most interesting game we have ever played!"

A/N 2: Well, yeah. The end sucks, I know, but this IS my first one! Please don't hate me too much! Well, review please!


End file.
